Telling the Truth
by Dreamcatcher2012
Summary: Yet another version of what happens after the finale. This is short, a one-shot and focuses on what happens when Ella finds out about Aria and Ezra. Enjoy and review!


**This is a one-shot I think. It came into my head after the finale, but I just wrote this down. Hope you all enjoy. Review! I only own the story, not the characters. **

"I know why you're here," Ella said softly but sternly.

"You need to understand that I.." Ezra began trying to find some way to explain to Ella what was going on.

"Stop," Ella responded, clearly disappointed in Ezra's actions, "this is a very small town people see things and they talk. I actually thought you were an outstanding teacher."

"I'm in love with her, " Ezra said abruptly with as much conviction as he could muster.

"I'm going to give you one chance to walk away from this" Ella spoke softly and with sadness in her eyes, "not because you deserve it, but because this is the last thing we need to deal with right now. And when you go, you need to keep going because if Spencer's parents find out about this, they will ruin you."

Ezra stared at Ella in shock, this whole time she had though he is in love with Spencer when in fact, he is in love with her daughter. He opened his mouth; eye's bulging, trying to come up with a way to tell her the truth.

But, before he could utter a single word, the cops interrupted, "Excuse me, Mrs. Montgomery. We will be releasing the girls soon, so we need you to come sign some papers," the officer said in a monotone voice.

"Of course," Ella responded in the same lifeless, monotone voice. She turned to face Ezra only to say, " You should leave. Before the girls come out, you need to leave". Ezra paused, hoping he could somehow see Aria, but soon realized tonight was not the night for her family to find out about their relationship. Ella watched him leave and then returned to deal with the more pressing matter at hand.

The car was silent on the way home. Byron drove, hands clenched on the steering wheel making his knuckles white while Ella sat on the passenger side with her eyes closed and rubbing her head.

Aria remained quiet in the back seat, her mind wandering to Ezra. She had called him in a moment of emotional distress. To put it bluntly, she was a wreck and needed Ezra to be there for her. 'Why hadn't he come?' she thought. Aria sat up a little straighter and tentatively began to speak, " Can I go to Spencer's later, the girls are going to get together to talk."

But, as she looked eagerly to the front seat, both of her parents responded at the same time, "No." Their response wasn't angry or aggressive, but it was obvious there was no way Aria would be allowed out of the house.

"I think we should all just get some rest, so we can deal with what really happened tomorrow," Ella stated sounding exhausted.

They arrived back at the house and Aria went directly up to her room, upset at the reality that her parents weren't going to let her out of the house so she could go see Ezra.

She stormed into her room, changed clothes and made her way into the bathroom to wash off the dirt from earlier in the evening. She kept scrubbing and scrubbing and before she knew it she had rubbed her skin raw and was breaking down in tears. She slid down the side of the wall, collapsed on the ground, and started hyperventilating. This was all too much, she couldn't take it anymore. She desperately needed someone to hold her, to help her understand that things were going to be okay, she needed Ezra.

As she made her way back to her room, she decided that she would wait until everyone was asleep and would sneak out to see Ezra.

An hour later, the coast was clear and Aria was on her way to Ezra's apartment.

She carefully slid her key in the lock and opened the door. He was sitting on the couch nursing a scotch. Within seconds, Ezra was at Aria's side looking in her eyes trying to figure out how she was.

"Can you just hold me," Aria spoke so softly that it was barely audible.

Immediately, she broke down in tears for the umpteenth time that evening.

Ezra took her into his arms to comfort her, rubbing her back soothingly, and kissing the top of her head softly. This was just what Aria needed, she felt safe with Ezra. She knew that no matter how far she fell, he would always be there to catch her.

Carefully, Ezra guided Aria to the couch so that he could cradle her in his lap and wrap his arms around her protectively. "Shh… baby, its okay, everything will be alright, I'm right here. I won't let anything happen to you," he said in a soothing voice.

As Aria calmed, she began to explain the events of the evening and everything the girls had been through with A. To say he was shocked would be an understatement. He knew Aria was hiding something that something wasn't quite right, but this was much more than he expected.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through all of that alone. You should have told me, you know you can tell me anything. I'm not going anywhere, I promise. We'll figure this out, we'll find a way to stop A," Ezra said with unwavering determination. Someone was hurting Aria and he wouldn't let that happen again.

"Thank you," Aria said, " for not running away, for not deserting me. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"We should get some sleep, you look exhausted," Ezra said hoping Aria would agree.

"Alright, can I borrow a shirt of yours? I didn't think to bring anything with me," said the broken down Aria.

"Of course," Ezra said as he tossed her an old Hollis shirt.

They undressed and climbed into Ezra's bed. She cradled into his shoulder and he titled his head into his hair and once again wrapped his strong arms around her. It was as if any moment apart would kill them.

The next morning, the rising sun hit both of their faces, and Aria stirred in Ezra's arms. She looked at his sleeping form and began to plant small kisses all over his body. Starting at his forehead and working her way down his neck, his shoulder, and when she finally got to his chest Ezra began to stir as well. A sweet smile appeared across his face as he began to moan in appreciation.

"Hi," he said, " you sleep well?"

"I always sleep well in your arms," Aria responded, " I don't want to leave this bed, I want to stay here in this safe little apartment forever".

Ezra thought for a moment, staring into Aria's warm brown eyes and replied, " I know, but we need to figure some things out. We need to figure out how to deal with A. I can't stand the thought of you getting hurt, well, more hurt than you have been already. By the way, how did you get out? Where do your parent's think you are?"

"Ummm, well they don't exactly know I'm not at home," Aria said sheepishly. " They wouldn't let me leave, so I sort of snuck out after they went to bed," she spoke as she looked at him innocently.

"Aria… come on, we need to get you home," Ezra said with a concerned look on his face, "it will be so much worse for you if they find out you snuck out last night".

"Ughh, okay, I'm just gonna grab a shower first before I go," Aria said as she separated herself from Ezra and rolled out of bed with a giddy smile on her face.

" What's that look?" Ezra asked lazily while once again staring at Aria.

"I just like waking up with you I guess," Aria pondered as she strode off to the bathroom, pulling her shirt off as she entered and leaving Ezra with a giddy smile on his face as well.

Ezra got up and started to make some breakfast. Nothing special, just some cereal and coffee, basically whatever didn't require cooking.

A few minutes later, Ezra hears a knock at the door. He scrambles to put the dishes on the coffee table and makes his way to the door. The knocking is so incessant that he forgets to throw on a shirt.

"Ella! What are you doing hear?' Ezra said while slightly closing the door and blocking it with his body. Ella would not be happy if she saw Aria's things around the apartment.

"We need to talk," Ella said bluntly as she burst through the door, "you need to explain to me what happened with Spencer and why you haven't already started packing".

"I… well, I," Ezra stammered. But before he could think of a viable answer, Aria strolled out of the bathroom soaking wet, and in nothing but a towel, " Hey Ez, have you seen my... Mom! What are you doing here?" Aria said while self-consciously wrapping the small towel around her tighter.

"What am I doing here?" Ella screamed with anger and confusion. "What are you doing here?" she questioned, crossing her arms across her chest, frantically looking between Aria and Ezra trying to find some sort of an answer. Yet, soon she needed no answer, she saw Aria's things sprawled all over the apartment, a scarf here, her purse, a few notebooks, discarded clothing…. It was obvious that Aria had spent time here, and not just last evening. With Ella's realization that her daughter was dating her ex-teacher, Ella gasped and put her hand over her mouth, tears forming in her eyes. "Aria, what have you done?" Ella asked as she stared at her daughter naked, in a towel, in her teacher's apartment.

Ezra stared hopefully at Ella, but was face with what he feared most from her; true disappointment. He knew it would be bad, judging from her reaction when she thought he was with Spencer, but this was on a whole other level.

He cautiously walked over to Aria, who was frozen in fear staring at her mother, placed a hand on her hip and said, " Hey, why don't you go get dressed… it's okay, everything is going to be okay, I promise." He placed a gentle kiss on her head as she turned to walk away, still zombie-like from the shock. Aria went over to the dresser and picked out a pair of jeans, underwear, bra, and one of Ezra's Hollis shirts silently.

At this sight of intimac , Ella lost any calm she had left within her body. Not only was Aria seeing Ezra, but they had been together so long that they had grown comfortable. She had clothes at his apartment for god's sake. While Aria scampered off to change in the bathroom, Ella turned to face Ezra with nothing but anger and contempt.

"You better start talking," Ella started while Ezra faltered, "right now".

"I think it would be best if we waited for Aria, she really wanted us to tell you and Byron together," Ezra stated calmly. "I'm going to go grab a shirt, I'll be right back," he said as he awkwardly walked to the same dresser Aria had just gone through.

As he returned to the couch, Aria stepped out of the bathroom and leaned nervously against the frame.

"Aria, why don't you come sit so we can explain this," Ezra said so quietly that Aria almost didn't hear him. Aria moved toward the couch carefully, pausing a moment so that she could decide where to sit. After a moment, she took a seat next to Ezra and he grabbed her hand, a small comfort at the time. If she was going to explain her relationship, she needed to show her mother exactly how strong their connection was.

While Ella had calmed slightly, Aria could tell that she needed to explain quickly, and so she began, "Ezra and I have been dating… for a while." Aria paused, trying to gauge her mother's reaction, " We um… we met before I knew he was my teacher and before he knew I was his student. There was an immediate connection. When we found out at school, we both tried to ignore our feelings. But, I was miserable and Ezra wasn't doing well either." Aria paused once again only to be met with silence, it was clear her mother still wasn't really understanding her yet, so she posed a question, "Do you remember the dance at school and how I wasn't going to go? How I was just laying in bed, crying for days? That was because of Ezra, no wait that's not exactly right, that was because Ezra and I were trying to keep away from each other."

Aria waited eagerly for Ella's response and nervously turned toward Ezra while biting her lip slightly, something she only does when she is uncomfortable. He just squeezed her hand lightly and rubbed her back, clearly showing his support.

Finally, Ella broke her silence, " So, you've been meeting him here, staying with him here, in his apartment?"

"Yes," Aria responded quietly.

" So when we had the dinner you were together? And when I tried to set him up? That's why you were so upset, isn't it. It wasn't just a school girl crush, it was full blown jealousy" Ella spoke as her mind was racing to make connections.

Ezra but couldn't help but chuckle at that last remark, causing him to receive a small punch from Aria. "Yes, " he said, "we were together then. Ella, I wanted to tell you. As my friend, you deserved to know, but Aria and I weren't ready for that. I left Rosewood High for Aria, I love her with all my heart and I made this choice so we could be together."

"I see," Ella simply said, " I guess I'm just a little taken aback by how fast you two seemed to form this deep connection. I mean really, Aria, keeping clothes here, staying over? It's like you have this whole other life, like your this whole other grown up person!" The look on Ella's face softened to sadness. She was hurt by Aria's secrecy, hurt that she didn't know this side of Aria.

"I um…" Aria stumbled, desperately searching for the right words, " Ezra and I, we make sense, we're better when we are around each other. He makes me happy, and I couldn't imagine myself without him. He's been there for me, through everything. I need him. I'm in love with him, mom." By the time Aria finished, Ella wasn't the only one with tears in her eyes, Aria was crying too. Ezra remained silent, but cradled Aria's small frame in his arms and kissing the top of her head lightly to be once again what she needed; her rock.

"I guess there isn't much to say. I'm not happy about how this started, I'm not happy you both lied to me, but I understand. We'll have to work some things out, god, how are we going to tell your father?" Ella mumbled. "I'm going to go, I need to think about some things, most of all how to tell your father. But, you two should come to dinner tonight. We'll figure this out, one way or the other," she finished, this time with more confidence.

While Aria remained stunned at her mother's reaction, Ezra answered for the both of them, "Okay, we'll see you then." Shifting slightly to release Aria from his embrace, Ezra walked Ella to the door.

As Ella walked out the door, she directed one last comment at Ezra, "Take care of her Ezra, she needs you. Don't break her heart". And with that, she was gone, walking down the hallway that her daughter had dozens of times before her.

Ezra gently shut the door and turned back to Aria. "Are you okay?" Ezra asked carefully.

Aria just stared up at him with her tearful eyes, her body still shaking. "She just seemed so hurt," Aria said, obviously still processing what had just happened, " I wasn't expecting that, anger, sure, I knew that was coming…. But she was so hurt."

"I know," Ezra said comfortingly, but we'll figure it out We'll have dinner with your parents tonight, and we'll figure it out. Everything will be okay."

Aria looked lovingly into Ezra's eyes as he finished talking and smiled slightly. "We're free," she said.

"Yeah Aria, we're free," Ezra responded. And with that, Ezra took Aria into his arms, a huge weight having been lifted off of his shoulders, and kissed her softly. He loves Aria and she loves him, that's all that matters.


End file.
